


Valentine's Day is for Lovers

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's three favorite couples celebrate Valentine's Day in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day is for Lovers

**Raven and Abby**

Abby smiled over at wife who was asleep on the couch with their three toddlers on top of her. Abby couldn’t think of a better way to spend Valentine’s Day than home with her wife and their children, her oldest child off on her own Valentine’s Day romantic date.

Every night Abby fell asleep with Raven in her arms, more often than not lately they had all three in bed, Abby herself was use to falling asleep with a foot or elbow in her kidney. Raven was never more thankful not to have a lower leg as the children liked to jump on the bed to wake them and more often then not where they jumped would be where Raven’s leg should have been. (Not that Clarke didn’t show them each that Mommy’s leg can be a makeshift sword if she’s asleep). She woke up with Raven still clinging to her most mornings smiling into her collarbone or neck.

The one issue that tested their relationship was Abby’s work, if it wasn’t keeping her from coming home or being there for her family, it was affecting them by making her always want to double check on Raven after she had her own appointments. Raven hated being treated like a patient and made it very clear early on that she will not put up with it. Abby tried hard to prevent it but sometimes she couldn’t help herself. When Raven first had to have her lower leg amputated Abby was always looking over the stitches and changing the bandage even when the nurse just did it. She bought a wheelchair for Raven for when she found it hard to move around during the first bit. Raven refused it, she had the chair to go up the stairs taken down and everything else that Abby had installed. Except the rail and seat in the shower. But that was never used for anything other than shower sex.

Even with the triplets their sex life didn’t die. They purposely made sure that they gave each other orgasms at least three times a week. Usually in the early days it was just a quick hand session, little foreplay if any, quickly followed by deep sleeping periods for three hours at a time. When the babies were older and sleeping through the night with regular naps, they started to really get back to how they use to be.

Abby smiled at the memories as she carried each of her children to their own beds knowing that they would stay asleep for at least another hour. When the third one was brought up she leaned over the back of the couch and gently brushed the hair out of Raven’s face before she placed a kiss to her temple.

“Hey.” Raven smiled at her still sleepy, turning her head to dreamily look at Abby with her half opened eyes.

“Hey. I brought the kids up. You are no longer trapped.”

“I didn’t mind.” Raven yawned. “Come cuddle?” Abby walked around the couch and Raven lifted herself slightly so Abby could lie down behind her before falling back against her.

“Do you know what happened three years ago today?”

“Mhmm, we tried out one of your fantasies.” Raven smiled up at her. “My ass still hurts.”

“Baby. I used lube and plugs to prepare you. You may have felt discomfort but it was not pain that lasts three years.” Abby teased.

“What made you think about that?”

“I was thinking about how lucky I am, and how amazing my life is now. Clarke is moved in with Lexa. They’re both done school and Clarke is becoming a very promising surgeon herself. I have my amazing triplets that team up on us and to top it all off I have you. You support me in everything and honestly I have no idea why you ever wanted me.”

Raven rolled over so she was properly facing Abby. “I wanted you back then and still want you now because I love you. Seeing you was always the highlight of my day during that painful time. You always talked to me. Even when I know you were busy. I felt like you really cared and you wanted me in some way. You knew when to give me space and take care of me at the same time. I never felt like you wanted me to depend on you completely but at the same time you’ve always been there, ready for me to fall into your arms whenever I needed to. You never treated me like a patient.” Raven had that stupid lovey dovey smile on her face. “I mean you even would come and see me during my physical therapy sessions. Babe, you’re the absolute best.” Raven leaned in for a kiss and was happily rewarded with one. “You know it’s been awhile since we’ve had some grown up fun.”

“It has.” Abby’s hands were staying on Raven’s ass. “The kids will be down for at least another hour. We can have some fun together, something to really make your ass hurt for years.”

“My kind of fun or yours?” Raven asked grinning.

“Both of ours. We do have that crop whip to try. When we tried it last Dani woke up from a nightmare and wouldn’t sleep alone for a month.” Abby grinned.

“That does sound like fun. We can always do more tonight.” Raven grinned. “I mean you haven’t bent me over the counter or table in ages.”

“Do you want me to go get the whip first or bend you over the table and have you begging for release?” Abby was enjoying this far too much and she didn’t even care, she already knew that her wife would be enjoying it just as much.

* * *

**Clarke and Lexa**

“I don’t think I can do anything else unless we take a food break.” Clarke admitted between deep needed breaths. She was lying with her head on Lexa’s stomach. They were both naked in bed, not having left it once.

“I’m right there with you. I can’t even think about doing anything else. I don’t even think I have the energy to get to food.” Lexa was running her hand through Clarke’s hair honestly content to starve to death if it meant they didn’t have to move.

“Is the front door unlocked? We could order a pizza.”

“No, we locked it last night.” Lexa frowned. “I could call Indra. I mean she’s single so she isn’t busy getting laid. She has a key.”

“The last time we did that she threatened to skin me. So let’s think of something else.”

“The only people with a key is your mom and Raven. I doubt that they’re not busy.”

“I am going with the kids are keeping them busy and not anything else.” Clarke grumbled. “We could get a locksmith to meet the pizza guy.” The only response she received was a tug at her hair.

“It seems we have no other choice but to decided who gets up and makes food or answers the door.”

“You’re right.” Clarke sat up and Lexa quickly followed. “Whoever is always bottom has to go get the food. Get going Lexa.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh even through the smacks she received.

“Rock paper scissors asshole.”

“Fine.” They counted down and Lexa threw paper and defeated Clarke’s rock. “You know it’s best two out of three right?”

“Uh huh. Baby.” They counted down again and Clarke threw rock positive Lexa didn’t think she’s do it again, Lexa knew that her girlfriend could be a dumbass and counted on her making the same mistake twice. “I’ll place the order; you go get some drinks.”

“Fine. But you cheated.” Clarke complained grabbed a sheet off the bed to cover herself. “You’re not getting a view anymore.”

“Sore loser.”

“After we eat, I’m going to remind you what sore is.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

“Big words for someone who always picks rock.”

“Big words from someone who begs to be fucked.”

“You beg too.”

“Yeah but you give in way too easy.”

“I’m sorry I’m not a sadist.”

“The marks on my back prove otherwise!” Clarke called out from the hallway, she passed a mirror and groaned. “And on my neck! I look like I was mauled by a bear!”

“Its not my fault you’re fun to bite!”

* * *

**Octavia and Lincoln**

Lincoln was sitting on the couch waiting for Octavia to finish getting ready. He had dinner plans at a fancy restaurant and he was ready to take the next step, stop playing around and playing house and just hurry up and marry. He couldn’t wait to not have her brother in the room next to them.

Octavia was excited for tonight as well. She had Lincoln’s gift all ready and wrapped. She was just trying to find nice fancy clothes that weren’t stained or ripped or didn’t fit. (Most of them were Raven’s but Raven had left them in the dresser which became Octavia’s because Abby is fancy as fuck and only expensive nice shit is allowed in her house)

She found a pair of dress pants that weren’t covered in marks and holes from the brace and an old dress shirt she stole from Bellamy.

“You look amazing Babe.” Lincoln smiled looking up at his amazing girlfriend.

“Yeah?”

“Completely. I didn’t think I could fall more in love but you just proved me wrong.” Lincoln grinned pulling her onto his lap. “I love you! You’re so amazing.” He started to undo the dress pants.

“Wait until you see your gift.”

“Is it you?”

“You get me all the time, that would be lame. No your gift is something that you can actually enjoy.” Octavia winks. “If you want me now, you can have me now. But you were the one who wanted to get dressed up and go to dinner.”

“I want you all the time.” He admitted. “But I am really hungry.”

“Fine let’s go to dinner, afterwards you can tear these off me.”

“I thought they were Raven’s.”

“She can buy herself new ones. Well Abby can pick out the new ones for her to buy.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t wear the dress from the wedding.”

“It’s not here. Abby had it dry cleaned, it’s in their guest walk in, she didn’t trust me to keep it clean and proper. She’s keeping it safe with the other outfits she bought me for when I have to look presentable for her.”

“And Raven lets her do this?”

“She does it to Raven.” Octavia laughed. “Making the upper class money doesn’t mean that she is. Raven just wants to tinker with her metal, be covered in grease and wear that same torn up stupid red jacket. She bought a nice car, and a nice bike. She bought an old warehouse for her to tinker in when she was living here. Raven kept going from middle to low class growing up. She’s stuck in the middle between the two. Abby was and always will be the hightest of upper class. Raven can fake it when she has too and Abby is making sure that whoever needs to see Raven as highest of the high class will. Even if that means keeping all the fancy clothes for Raven sealed away in their dry cleaner bags. Abby knows that’s how it is for Bell and me. We’ll behave and use our manners but we’re not like her group. Even Callie, who constantly grabs Raven’s ass and teases her is upper class and is upper class completely.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m very middle class.”

“One less for Abby to worry about.”

“Alright enough talking lets go to dinner.”

They arrived at the fancy restaurant, ordered their meals. It wasn’t until dessert that Lincoln gave Octavia her gift.

“It may seem like a gift for you, but really it’s a gift for me.” He started before he pulled out the wrapped box. He laid it down in front of her. “Open it.”

Octavia eyed him but picked up the present. “For the record your gift shouldn’t be opened in a fancy place, or anyplace where children could be.” He just laughed and nodded. Octavia started to tear off the wrapping paper and she got to the bare box. Looking up at him she opened it and wasn’t sure what to do. It was a ring. A very nice ring with a diamond.

“I love you Octavia, I have since I first saw you. I don’t know what I’d do without you honestly and I need you in my life.” He smiled. “Will you marry me?”

“Obliviously I mean that means non stop sex time, plus Raven and Abby really got into the kink after they got married…but it was also after Raven lost her leg so I guess it could have been due to that.” Octavia put the ring on her finger. “But yeah, let’s get married.” She leaned across the table to kiss him a bit more passionately and heated then anyone should in public.

“What is my gift?”

“I bought you the giant box of condoms from Costco, also a new jersey from that team you and Bellamy shout at on the tv when I go to Raven’s.” Octavia told him, staring at her shiny new ring. “We need to tell everyone.”

“Bellamy and Raven already know. I got his blessing first and Raven helped me pick out the ring. She also hid the box in her spare leg while I waited for today.”

“You are amazing.” Octavia smiled at him before eating a forkful of cake. “I am so blowing you later, like multiple times.”

* * *

**Clarke and Lexa**

Lexa couldn’t stop grinning as she exited the bathroom and practically fell just onto Clarke who was on the couch catching her breath.

“There’s a surprise for you in there.” She gestured to the bathroom she had just exited.

“Lexa you need to unclog the toilet once you know.” Clarke laughed, slightly irritated.

“Will you just go in there and see your surprise.”

“Fine but if it a poop joke we’re not having sex. That’s just gross.” Clarke got up, pushing Lexa off her and onto the couch.

“It has nothing to do with poop Clarke!” Lexa called out to her laughing at her girlfriend’s antics.

Lexa heard Clarke gasp. She smiled as she heard Clarke rush out.

“Seriously!” Clarke held the plastic stick in her hand. “Babe, seriously?”

“Seriously.” Lexa grinned laughed as Clarke tackled her.

“I, I don’t even know what to say.” Clarke was overjoyed, kissing Lexa all over her face, a smile so wide it looked like it might break her face. “When did you think it might have worked?”

“I’m five weeks late, but I figured today was a good day to test it. Good present right?”

“The best present.” Clarke agreed. “I can’t believe we’ll be having a little baby. Danni is going to be so jealous. She loves being my little girl.”

“She’ll still be your little girl even if we have our own baby girl.”

“I know that. But she doesn’t.”

“Maybe she’ll look at the baby as being hers. That’s how Gustus was with me. I was his. He didn’t like it when even our parents did anything because I was his baby.”

“Your brother was fifteen when you were born.” Clarke pointed out. Lexa just shrugged.

“He called himself a teen dad. He raised me. You know that.”

“I know. He can enjoy being an uncle.” Clarke grinned. “Mom will be so happy to be a grandma. And we are so getting our little baby to call Raven grandma too.”

“Of course.” She started to laugh.

“We are having non stop sex, I mean Raven said she could feel the babies moving around when they had sex and she didn’t like that, plus there is the whole feeling like all gross. We are having non stop sex to make up for the times when you are just not feeling it. Really I just want to taste you all the time.”

“Should we have sex now or call your mom and let her know the good news?”

“Let her know the good news in a text.” Clarke looked around for her phone, finding it on the coffee table. “You text her, and I’ll rip off those panties and start my favorite activity.”

“I’ll text her to have everyone come over for dinner, we can tell her then.”

Clarke looked around their small apartment. “We can’t fit everyone in here, plus it’s a mess. Tell Mom to throw the dinner.”

“Clarke we cannot ask your mother to throw a dinner party for us.”

“Yes I can.”

“Clarke we can put it off a little bit, so you can clean up.”

“Fine, we’ll wait a few days before we tell everyone. But we sure as hell can’t fit them all in here.”

“We can fit your mom, Raven and the triplets. You can get Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln in the next day. Jasper and Monty can be told whenever you want. I don’t care. They’re your friends you tell them whenever.”

“When are you telling your family and friends?”

“Gusgus is coming back in two weeks, he’s bringing Indra and Anya. I’ll tell them all then.”

“What about your parents?”

“I’ll call them. They won’t really care. They’ll send gifts, show pictures to their friends but that’s it. They don’t care. I don’t care.” Lexa shrugged. “Now I believe there was mention of getting eaten out?”

Clarke just grinned and nodded. “Right away M’am.”

* * *

**Raven and Abby**

The sound of leather hitting flesh vibrated throughout the room only answered by a sharp gasp. A faint beeping sound was heard in the background. Abby looked over at the phone. She gave another hard swat with the crop to Raven’s ass before she picked the phone up with her free hand.

“We’re going to Clarke and Lexa’s in two days for dinner. Think you’ll be able to sit down for a few hours without squirming around?” Abby asked landing another hard smack.

“I’ll figure something out. Don’t go easy tonight.” Raven said in between deep breaths.

“You’ll have to explain to me why you love this so much.” Abby laughed. “I mean I know why I love it. But I’m not the one in pain at the end of the night.”

“What can I say, I have issues.” Raven let herself fall fully on the mattress so she was no longer on all fours. “You’re not getting too tired are you?”

“Stop trying to make me want to smack you more.” Abby warned, leaving a very hard smack to Raven. She stopped to examine Raven’s ass. “No more leather fun for you. Not here anyways. One more hit and you’ll skin will break and bleed. I’m not having you ruin my new sheets. Turn around, time for your other favorite activity.”

“Why do I have to turn around if you’ll take me from behind?”

“I meant your other favorite. The one that has you on your back.” Raven grinned at this.

“I do love it when you ride my face.”


End file.
